1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite medium reproducing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a VCR and optical disk composite medium reproducing apparatus and method.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a medium reproducing apparatus that performs a display by using a medium includes a Video Cassette Recorder (VCR) and a Digital Versatile/Video Disk Player (DVDP). The VCR includes a function of reproducing an image and a sound data recorded on a magnetic tape and a function of recording a signal received from outside on the magnetic tape. The DVDP generates an image and/or a sound data recorded in an optical recording medium such as a video/audio CD (Compact Disc), a VCD (Video Compact Disc), a DVD (Digital Versatile/Video Disc) and the like by using an MPEG2 compression technology.
The characteristics of the DVDP include performing a high picture quality, performing a high sound quality, having a large capacity and a multi-function. In other words, compared to a conventional medium reproducer (i.e., the VCR), the optical recording medium reproducing apparatus has advantages in that a noise or a distortion according to reproduction and modulation is low, there is little or no ghost and a signal-to-noise ratio is high, so that signals can be reproduced with better picture quality and sound quality. Further, because of a random access availability, the optical recording medium reproducing apparatus (e.g., DVDP) is being quickly popularized.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a construction of a related art medium reproducing system outputting an image and a sound by using the DVDP and the VCR. The related art medium reproducing system of DVDP and VCR is connected to an image/sound output unit 40 through each single product medium reproducing apparatus, e.g., DVDP 30 and and VCR 60, for video and audio reproduction, respectively.
The related art medium reproducing system using DVDP 30 and VCR 60 includes a DVDP 30 for reproducing an optical disk medium and a VCR 60 for reproducing a magnetic tape medium. An image/sound outputting unit 40 is for respectively receiving a user's command through key input units 20 and 50 and outputting an image or a sound reproduced from the DVDP 30 and VCR 60.
The related art DVDP and VCR medium reproducing system is constructed such that video and audio signals reproduced by the DVDP 30 or the VCR 60 are outputted through an output terminal of each device by manipulating individual functions between the VCR 60 and the DVDP 30. Accordingly, to switch the reproduction mode between the VCR 60 and the DVDP 30, a user should turn on one medium reproducing apparatus to be reproduced of the VCR 60 and the DVDP 30 through a key input operation and turn off the other medium reproducing apparatus.
As described above, the related art DVDP and VCR medium reproducing system has various disadvantages. For example, if reproduction of an optical disk medium needs to be stopped to reproduce a magnetic tape medium or if reproduction of the magnetic tape medium needs to be stopped to reproduce the optical disk medium, the user should stop driving of the medium reproducing apparatus currently undergoing reproducing and then drive the medium reproducing apparatus, which is desired to be reproduced, with an input unit such as a key matrix or a remote-controller.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.